


A Christmas to Remember

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: It's Bokuto and Akaashi's second Christmas with their son and they have a surprise for him!





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's 9pm and I just remembered I still need to post this :'D I meant to post this earlier but my aunt came and dragged us to the casino _(:3/ (But I came home the winner...twice)
> 
>  
> 
> **Please note that there is an important announcement about the future of Tiny!Semi. But please, read the oneshot first.**
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone ♡

_ December 24th | Christmas Eve | Evening _

“Mommy! Are we gonna make cookies for Santa Claus?” Eita eagerly asked as he came into the kitchen. Turning away from the fridge as he had put leftovers away, Akaashi smiled at his excited son.

“Soon, honey. We needed a few special ingredients and I sent Daddy on a mission to get them.” Akaashi chuckled as he squatted to his son’s level. “Don’t worry, he’ll be back in time to make cookies.”

“I don’t want Santa to miss me.” The child pouted while crossing his arms. The former setter couldn’t help, but chuckle again at his son’s cute pouty face. Making cookies for Santa had been something Eita had look forward too for the past few weeks.

“Don’t worry, Eita. Santa Claus won’t miss you, because guess what?” Akaashi reassured, gently brushing the child’s bangs out of his face (which reminded Akaashi to make an appointment with the hairdresser).

“What?” The child asked in wonder.

“We’re tracking Santa and he’ll be in Japan in,” Akaashi started as he looked at his watch, 7:28pm. “He’ll be here in about four hours.”

“Really?!” The child gasped. Eita gasped so loud, Spark came rushing in to make sure things were okay. “I’m okay, Sparky. Good, good boy!”

“Arf!” Sparky barked as the two humans patted the dog’s head. The dog gladly accepted the pats, glad to know his tiny human was alright.

“Mommy, how can you and Daddy track Santa?”

“Well, Santa sends all the parents in the world a special link to his tracking app for us to keep track of. So then, when he’s getting closer and closer to us, that’s our cue to,” Akaashi booped Eita’s nose, the child giggling. “Send a sleepy little owl, like you, to bed so he can come. Because you know the rule.”

“He doesn’t come until you’re asleep!” Eita exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air.

“That’s right! He knows everything, he’ll know when you’re asleep and he’ll know when you’re awake. So as soon as Daddy gets home, we’ll make the cookies and get you ready for bed.”

“Am I gonna get a bath, Mommy?”

“Yes.” Akaashi nodded.

“Yay!” Unlike most kids, Eita actually liked getting ready for bed. Then again, he loved to sleep so that would have to do with that.

“But until then, we have to wait for Daddy. So, how about you go back into the living room and I put on a Christmas movie for you. How does that sound?”

“I like that idea!” The child giggled.

“Alright, come on my giggly owl.” Akaashi said with a nod as the two, plus Sparky, went back into the living room.

“Hoot!” Eita giggled.

They entered the living room and the child climbed onto the couch while Sparky joined him. Akaashi picked the remote up and searched for a movie, while the dog nudged at a blanket. Eita quickly laid the blanket on top of him and Sparky as Akaashi found a movie.

“Warm enough, you two?” The former setter asked with a chuckle.

“Arf.” Sparky responded from under the blankets, just seeing some movement from underneath.

“Yeah, because GiGi made this to keep me warm!” Eita responded as Akaashi nodded, but just adjusting the blanket a tad bit.

“There. Now my little owl and his dog are all warm and cozy.” Akaashi smiled. “Where’s Butternut?” Now the question was, where was the real little owl?

“In the tree.” Eita said, pointing toward the tree. “He’s sleeping.”

Standing up from his spot, Akaashi headed over to the tree and looked inside. Lord and behold, there was the owl snoozing in the tree. The former setter chuckled, while shaking his head.

“Oh Butternut, what are we going to do with you?” Akaashi wondered.

“Let him sleep because he needs to guard the tree to make sure no one knocks it over again!” Eita exclaimed. Earlier this month, the Christmas tree fell sometime in the middle of the night. The family discovered the fallen tree the next morning and Butternut was then made the “official” tree guard. 

Obviously set by Eita.

“Alright, alright.” Akaashi chuckled as he walked back over and ruffled his son’s hair. “If you need me, I’ll be in the kitchen putting Obaa-san’s yummy food in the fridge.” 

“Yeah Obaa-san’s food was yummy, yummy!” Eita agreed as the movie started.

Akaashi returned to the kitchen to finish putting the leftovers up when his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw Bokuto had sent him a text.

_ [From Kotarou]: Picked up the surprise and we’re on our way now! Can’t wait to see his reaction! Be home in about ten minutes (: _

“And the countdown begins.” Akaashi chuckled as he looked toward the living room. “I can’t wait to see his reaction too, Kotarou.”

* * *

_ Ten minutes later _

Because his task didn’t take long, Akaashi joined Eita on the couch to enjoy the movie. But Akaashi’s attention wasn’t on the movie, it was on the clock. How much closer was Bokuto to their home? Ten minutes were usually short, but it felt like an eternity. That was until the door opened.

“Hey, hey, hey! Guess who's home!” Bokuto announced as he entered the living room.

“Daddy!” Eita exclaimed, but didn’t get up (thanks to a certain dog falling asleep in his lap). 

“Welcome home, Kotarou. How was the trip?” Akaashi asked as the wing spiker walked over and kissed his husband on the lips and son on his forehead.

“It went smooth, no problems at all.” Bokuto answered as he leaned against the couch.

“Daddy, did you get the special uh...in-in-”

“Ingredients?”

“Yeah!”

“I sure did! How about you come help me bring them in and then we can start making those cookies for Santa?” Bokuto suggested as the child nodded.

“Sparky fell asleep on me.” The child said while pointing at the covered dog.

“Yeah, Sparky fell asleep in Eita’s lap.” Akaashi chuckled as he patted the dog’s head.

“Well, that won’t be an issue! Sparky will go back to sleep anyways.” Bokuto brushed off as he picked Eita up from his spot. The dog woke up, but after checking where his tiny human went, he laid back down.

“Sparky is ready for Santa!” Eita giggled as Bokuto brought him over to the door. “What did you have to get, Daddy?”

“Why don’t you go look?” Bokuto asked as a smirk crossed his face as he set Eita down. The child turned around, but instead of walking over to the door and bring in what bags he could lift into the kitchen. Rather, he gasped when he saw a familiar person standing at the door with their arms opened to the child.

“GIGI!!” Eita exclaimed, running towards his Grandmother. The elder embraced her Grandson closely and showered his face in kisses.

“Hello my love, Gigi has missed you so much!” Gigi greeted while Eita’s grin just grew by the minute.

“Surprise Eita! Gigi is going to spend Christmas AND New Year with us!” Bokuto announced as Eita gasped and looked at his Grandmother, who nodded.

“I sure am.”

“Yay!! This is gonna be a lot of fun!” Eita clapped, just oh so THRILLED to have his Grandmother with him for the holiday. How much fun things were going to be in these next few weeks.

“And guess what? We can make cookies for Santa now.” Gigi told him as the child gasped again. 

“Santa gets to try Gigi’s cookies! Santa is gonna love them so much! Daddy, did you know Gigi makes the bestest cookies?!” Eita asked as Bokuto shrugged.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had Gigi’s cookies before. How about we change that by going to go make those cookies for him?” The wing spiker suggested as the child eagerly nodded.

“Yeah!”

“Then let’s get to work.” Gigi smiled as she patted her Grandson’s head.

“Mommy! Do you know how yummy Gigi’s cookies are?!” Eita called out.

“I don’t believe I do, honey. But like Daddy said, how about we change that?” Akaashi asked as he followed them into the kitchen.

Seeing how big their son’s smile was, had made both Akaashi and Bokuto’s night. Even though it had just been a few weeks since Eita had seen his Grandmother; but getting to see her again made the child just as excited each and every time.

* * *

_ December 25th | Christmas day | Early morning _

Eita  **_never_ ** woke up before eight-thirty. 

The only times he did wake up so early in the morning was either due to a nightmare or thunderstorm. Or catching an international flight, but that didn’t really count as the child just went back to sleep. So for him to suddenly wake up out of the blue was new. 

The child opened his eyes, not feeling tired like he usually did after waking up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, letting a yawn out while looking over to his dog. Sparky stretched and looked right over at Eita, his tail wagging as he laid back down. The child looked down toward his clock to see what time it was (even though he couldn’t read it).

5:02am

“Arf.” Turning his attention from the clock, Eita turned to see Sparky now laying down in front of the slide. The child tilted his head toward the side, confused by what his dog wanted. Sparky saw this and went down the slide (Sparky had learned quickly that was the only way he was going to get down in the mornings). The dog went to the closed door and sat down. “Arf.”

“Sparky go outside?” Eita asked.

“Arf.” The dog confirmed. Eita grabbed his fox plush and light blanket, wrapping it around him as he went down the slide.

Opening the door, Sparky exited the room and went toward the stairs. Eita followed, seeing the lights of the Christmas tree on. Huh? That was strange, he could have sworn they had turned the tree off before everyone had went to bed. Now curious, the child went down the stairs to see if he could find out why the lights were on. The moment he and Sparky stepped onto the landing of the stairs, the child’s eyes widened. The once empty tree now was filled with presents that just overflowed from underneath!

Eita went down the last few steps and went over to the coffee table. The cookies were gone and crumbles only left. Every drop of milk was gone and there was a note next to the plate of cookies. 

Just like last year. 

“Sparky! Santa Claus came!” Eita whispered, making the dog perk up and get all excited! Santa has made his stop at the Bokuto house! “Let’s go tell Mommy and Daddy and Butternut and GiGi!” 

“Arf!” 

The child hurried up the stairs, so excited to see what Santa had left him this year. The first room the child stopped at was the guest room, where Gigi is staying. As quiet as possible, Eita opened the door to see if his Grandmother was awake.

“Good morning, sunshine. Did you wake up early?” Gigi asked when she saw her door open and Eita poked his head in.

“Good morning, Gigi! Santa Claus came!!” The child exclaimed as he rushed to her bedside. The elder gasped at the news.

“He did? How much did he leave?”

“A lot! Santa knew you were gonna be here and brought your presents to our house.” Eita said as the elder smiled.

“I’m glad to hear that. How about we go wake up Mommy and Daddy?” She suggested while getting out of bed and putting her slippers on.

“Sparky and me are gonna go do that now! Oh and wake up Butternut too because he gets presents from Santa too.” 

“Go on ahead and I’ll meet you in their room.” Gigi chuckled, putting her robe on. Eita nodded and headed toward his parent’s room. Sparky already ahead of him and had even nudged the door open with his nose. Eita entered the room, seeing both his parents and Butternut all still asleep.

Not for long.

He climbed onto the bed and he just couldn’t help, but giggle at what he was about to do. Now jumping on the bed usually wasn’t a good idea, Eita had learned that from the five monkeys that jumped on the bed and bumped their heads. But those monkeys were jumping for fun, while Eita wasn’t jumping for fun. Instead, he was on a mission to wake up his parents so they could go open the presents that Santa had left the family!

Plus Bokuto and Akaashi’s bed was very soft.

“SANTA CAME! SANTA CAME!!” Eita screamed at the top of his lungs while jumping on the bed, stirring awake his parents and Butternut. 

“HOOT?!” Butternut hooted in alarm, jumping and nearly falling off his post. Bokuto and Akaashi on the other hand, couldn’t help but smile as they tried to wake up. Both grunting and stretching, while listening to their son announce that Santa had made his stop.

“Alright, alright. We heard you Eita!” Bokuto announced as he snatched Eita and tickled him. GiGi could hear Eita’s giggles in the hallway.

“Loud and clear.” Akaashi chuckled as he laid his head back on his pillow, booping Eita’s nose. Even after the wing spiker stopped tickling the child, Eita kept giggling. He was satisfied. 

“Then let’s go open the presents!” 

“No let’s sleep.” Bokuto suggested as he embraced his son close to him and closed his eyes.   


“NO! I’m not sleepy! Let me go, Daddy!” Eita protested, trying to escape his Father’s very strong arms. 

“Good night!” 

“Mommy!” The child whined, holding his arms out to Akaashi. Sleep did sound good at that moment, but even Akaashi knew that the presents could no longer wait. The former setter chuckled as he sat up back and pulled Eita from his Father’s arms.

“Then we’ll just open presents without, Daddy. How does that sound?” Akaashi suggested as the child nodded.

“Okay I’m awake, I’m awake!” Bokuto announced, opening his eyes and grinning at his family. “Let’s go see what Santa left us!”

* * *

_ December 25th | Christmas day | Late morning _

It was only a matter of time before Eita would crash from waking up so early in the morning. For a child just oh so excited about opening his presents; the energy he used drained fast and he spent the last part of opening presents asleep in Akaashi’s lap. Such a precious sight as Eita slept against Akaashi’s chest and a blanket across his and the former setter’s laps. Bokuto, of course, took a picture to send to everyone and promised to make a copy for Gigi.

While Akaashi handed Bokuto another present that Santa had left, GiGi pulled out a small box from her pocket. When Akaashi’s hands were kind of free (as he cuddled the sleeping the little boy while Sparky pushed one of the last few presents), the elder handed the box to him.

“Just a little something from me. I don’t think he would find it very exciting compared to the presents I have for him.” Gigi explained with a small smile on her face as Akaashi unwrapped the box. Opening the box up, there sat a gold gear pin with what looked to be little pearls around the inside and two tools crossing each other. Both Akaashi and Bokuto’s eyes widened as they looked closer at the pin, noticing a ruby in the middle and all types of tiny details.

“That belonged to my late husband, he was an engineer and he received that as a gift when he was promoted. It quickly turned into one of his favorite pins, and he loved to collect pins. He treasured it and one day he would give his pin collection to his grandchildren to enjoy.” Gigi explained, looking down in her lap. “I still have the collection at home, but I’m just having a little hard time letting it go.”

“But why did you give him this one?” Bokuto questioned. Gigi looked up and smiled at them.

“To start parting from that collection.” She chuckled. “That crazy man loved life so much and was always coming up with these crazy new ideas. When we started to grow old, all he talked about was having Grandchildren and what he planned to do with them. One of his ideas was to build a train around our farm and the landscape changes each time they came to visit. He would bring them around the farm in the train and visit all the animals, letting them feed and pet them.”

Bokuto got up from his spot and handed the elder tissues, her eyes beginning to grow watery as she talked about her late husband. She accepted them with a nod and dried her eyes.

“He would have been over the moon about having a grandbaby, especially a Grandson.” Gigi’s voice slightly cracking at the end. Seeing the elder like this was breaking both of the husband’s hearts, she must have loved her husband so much. “He wouldn’t stop talking about everything Eita would have done, take so many pictures to show his friends and be such an amazing Baba.”

“But he was taken away from me seven years ago from cancer. We were married...for thirty-five years.” Bokuto and Akaashi’s eyes widened. Thirty-five years of marriage, the husbands have been married for six (almost seven) years. “January 3rd would have marked forty-three years of marriage.”

“Oh Gigi, I’m sorry to hear that.” Akaashi said, feeling his heart hurt for her. He looked at Bokuto, who wiped away a few tears. He would be devastated if he lost Bokuto, his life would just be so...dull without him.

“He sounded like a man who would have embraced his Grandson.” Bokuto sniffed, placing his hand on top of her’s. Butternut landed on the elder’s shoulder and Sparky laid his head on her knee. 

“Of course, he would have been angry about what happened and I can tell you, that man would have not slept a single hour until Eita was found. And he would have loved the both of you so much.” She cried, drying her eyes more. “Just knowing that our grandbaby is taken care of and is loved, seeing Eita’s smile would have been enough for him.”

“We would have loved to have met him, Gigi.” Akaashi sniffed, cuddling Eita close. “I’m sure he would have loved Baba as much as he loves you.”

“Take your time with his pin collection and we will gladly accept each and every single one of them. We’ll keep this pin safe and make sure to tell Eita how special it is not only to your husband, but also to you.” Bokuto smiled at her while lightly squeezing her hand. “I know he won’t understand now, but in the future, he’ll treasure those pins like the both of you did.”

Gigi smiled at the both of them, cupping Bokuto’s face and using her thumbs to wipe his tears away.

“Now, now. We don’t need to be crying on Christmas. This is supposed to be a happy time and opening up that sleepy owl’s presents.” Gigi turned back around and pointed to Eita, still asleep. The two parents nodded and Akaashi closed the pin box with a nod.

“Right. But someone needs to wake up to enjoy his presents.” He chuckled, placing a kiss on the child’s forehead, Eita letting a yawn out.

“Alright! Sparky, bring that big box over here and let me open it. Give Keiji a little break.” Sparky pushed the present over, while Akaashi placed the small box on the coffee table. Making a mental note to get a pin holder.

* * *

_ December 25th | Christmas day | Late afternoon _

“YO BRO! WE’RE HERE!” Kuroo’s voice called out later that day. 

“Yay Uncle Tetsu and Uncle Kenma are here!” Eita cheered while he stood up from his spot on the floor and ran to greet his uncles (Sparky following him closely behind).

“Tackle him to the floor, sports!” Bokuto called out, getting the child to giggle. 

“Arf! Arf!” Kuroo and Kenma were busy removing their shoes when Eita came up and hugged the middle blocker’s legs.

“Hey there, kiddo!” Kuroo greeted, picking up the child and hugging him tight. “OH I missed you so much!”

“I missed you, too!” Eita smiled. “And so did Sparky and Butternut!”

“Hoot.” Butternut hooted as he landed on Kuroo’s shoulder, Sparky busy greeting Kenma by licking his hand.

“I think Sparky missed Uncle Kenma more.” Kuroo chuckled as Eita laughed. Kenma shook his head, but couldn’t help but chuckle as he petted the dog’s head. Sparky’s tail going a mile a minute, he was so happy to see these two humans again! It had been far too long!

“Hey, hey, hey! Merry Christmas you two!” Bokuto exclaimed as him, Akaashi and Gigi walked into the hallway.

“We hope you two are hungry, because we made a lot of food for tonight.” Akaashi said, the two guests quickly greeting everyone else. Including Gigi.

“Oh boy, are we ever! I haven’t stopped thinking about the meal all day!” Kuroo clapped his hands together as the group headed into the living room.

“Yeah, cause Mommy and Gigi made all the super yummy food and they make the bestest food ever! Right, Sparky? Right, Butternut?” Eita exclaimed as he climbed onto the couch.

“Arf!”

“Hoot!” The two animals agreed. Akaashi couldn’t help, but feel pride, while Gigi giggled. 

“Okay so uh, Kenma and I have some really awesome news.” Kuroo announced.

“You two finally moving to the house across from us?” Bokuto asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk crossing his face.

“Nope! Something else!” Kuroo responded as he handed a card over to the family. “You’ll find it in here.”

Akaashi took the card while eyeing the couple. Opening the envelope up and pulling out a card, nothing too special about the card other than it had two snowmen on the front. Nothing even written on it. Something was inside and Akaashi could tell.

“What’s in here?”

“Open it up and find out.” Kenma responded with a small smile.

So, he opened the card and the family looked too see what was inside. There laid an ultrasound picture with the caption...

_ “See you in June Uncle Bo, Uncle Keiji and cousin Eita! I love you all :)!” _

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing a lot of thing thinking and have decided I am going to put Tiny!Semi on a hiatus. How long? I'm not sure to be very honest. Now why am I doing this? Well I have to say it's not because I don't have any motivation, that's not the case. 
> 
> But there are a couple of reasons why:
> 
> 1\. I'm ready to move onto another project. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE this project, but I have new ideas that I'm ready for. I have a couple of ideas that I want to work on, but that means I have to put Tiny!Semi on hold. This series has been going on for a year and it's time I work on something else.
> 
> 2\. As much as I love BokuAka, I'm ready to write more ships! I have written over 30+ oneshots for just BokuAka and just ready to move on.
> 
> 3\. There's another reason that I just cannot explain, but all I really somehow explain is that I just don't see the point anymore? I can't really explain that feel too well.
> 
> So yeah, this series is going on hiatus. Thank you if you've been here since the beginning or if you just found this oneshot today. Thank you. It's helped me grow as a writer and I can see the year difference in my writing. If hope you follow me in my upcoming projects, then I hope you'll enjoy them. If not, well thanks for being here and I hope you enjoyed this series.
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon.
> 
> If you still want more Tiny!Semi, then come chat with me over on my Tumblr- @TokiKurp ♡


End file.
